Becky Lynch
Rebecca Quin (January 30, 1987), better known by her ring name Becky Lynch, a Irish professional wrestler who performed in NXT and main roster on WWE. She later returned to Shimmer as a manager in 2011, before signing a contract with WWE in 2013. Following her arrival on the main roster in July 2015, she became the inaugural SmackDown Women's Champion at Backlash in September 2016. Professional wrestling career Lynch made her televised in-ring debut on the June 26, 2014 episode of NXT, defeating Summer Rae. On the 3 July episode of NXT, Lynch teamed up with Bayley in an losing effort to the BFFs (NXT Women's Champion Charlotte and Sasha Banks) in a tag team match. She spent the next few months in non-title matches against Charlotte, losing three in a row. On the 23 October episode of NXT, Lynch aligned herself with Sasha Banks by attacking Bayley. On February 11, 2015 at NXT TakeOver: Rival, Lynch participated in a four-way match for the NXT Women's Championship, which was won by Banks. On the April 22 episode of NXT, Lynch won a triple-threat match against Charlotte and Bayley to become the #1 contender to the NXT Women's Championship. Lynch received her championship match against Sasha Banks at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, however she failed to capture the title. Lynch made her debut on the July 13 episode of Raw along with Charlotte and Sasha Banks, after Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the WWE Divas division. While Lynch and Charlotte allied with Paige, who was feuding with Team Bella (The Bella Twins and Alicia Fox), Banks would ally with Naomi and Tamina, leading to a brawl between the three teams. Lynch made her in-ring debut on the July 20 episode of Raw, where she teamed with Paige in a losing effort to Sasha Banks and Naomi. Lynch picked up her first victory as part of the main roster on the 27 July episode of Raw in which she and Charlotte defeated Alicia Fox and Nikki Bella, after Lynch made Fox tap out to the "Dis-arm-Her". She earned her first singles victory over Brie Bella on the 28 July episode of Main Event. On the August 17 edition of Raw, she defeated Tamina. The three teams would ultimately face off at SummerSlam in a three team elimination match. Team Bella would first eliminate Team B.A.D., before Lynch pinned Brie Bella to win the match for PCB. On the August 31 episode of Raw, all members of PCB competed in the first ever Divas Beat the Clock challenge; Lynch defeated Alicia Fox to set a time of 3:21, however, Charlotte defeated Brie Bella in 1:40, and Paige failed to beat Charlotte's time, therefore Charlotte was named the number one contender to Nikki Bella's WWE Divas Championship. Charlotte went on to defeat Nikki Bella at Night of Champions to win the Divas Championship. During Charlotte's celebration the following night on Raw, Paige turned on her PCB partners and cut a worked shoot promo, where she claimed that Charlotte was only there because of her father, and called Lynch the most "irrelevant" member of the team. On the September 28 episode of Raw, Paige walked out on Lynch and Charlotte during a six-Diva tag team match. Throughout October, Paige tried to reconcile with Lynch and Charlotte only to attack them and solidify her heel turn, disbanding Team PCB in the process. On the 2 November episode of Raw, Lynch competed in a fatal four–way match, also involving Paige, Brie Bella and Sasha Banks, to determine the number one contender for Charlotte's Divas Championship, which was won by Paige. The following week on 9 November episode of Monday Night Raw, Lynch faced Paige and won but was attacked by Paige post match until she was saved by Charlotte. On the November 30 episode of Raw, Lynch lost to Charlotte in a non–title match, after Charlotte faked a knee injury and her father distracted her, and three days later on SmackDown, Charlotte caused Lynch a match against Brie Bella. On the TLC pre-show in December, Lynch lost to Sasha Banks in a one-on-one match. On the December 17 episode of SmackDown, Lynch defeated Brie Bella after Charlotte attacked Brie. Afterwards, Lynch told Charlotte that she wanted to win on her own, to which Charlotte replied "I just didn't want you to lose." Lynch took this as an insult, thinking Charlotte was saying Lynch couldn't win cleanly on her own, widening the division between the friends and teasing Charlotte's heel turn a bit further. On the January 4, 2016 episode of Raw, Charlotte cemented her heel turn when she attacked Lynch. Lynch went on to challenge Charlotte for her Divas Championship three days later on SmackDown, and at the Royal Rumble on January 24, but lost both matches after interference from Ric Flair. After her feud with Charlotte, in February, Lynch became involved with her former rival Sasha Banks' feud with Naomi and Tamina, leading to Lynch allying with Banks to defeat Naomi and Tamina in a tag team match at Fastlane. The following night on Raw, it was announced Lynch and Banks would compete in a number one contender's match, with the winner facing Charlotte for the Divas Championship at WrestleMania 32, the match, however, ended in a no contest, when a double pin occurred. A rematch took place on the following SmackDown, which also ended in a no contest, when Charlotte attacked both girls. As a result, a triple threat Divas Championship match between Lynch, Banks and Charlotte was announced for the pay–per–view. At the event, after it was announced during transmission that the Divas Championship would be withdrawn and would be replaced with the new Women's Championship, all three women competed for it in the triple threat match, in which she was unsuccessful in capturing the new title in her WrestleMania début. After WrestleMania, Lynch began a feud with Emma, being defeated by her on the 2 May episode of Raw, however, she regain revenge on her along Natalya by defeating her and Charlotte in a tag team match three days later on the 5 May episode of Smackdown. On the 9 May episode of Raw, Emma's NXT's tag team partner Dana Brooke made her in-main roster debut by assaulting and attacking her during an backstage segment, and three days later on the May 12 episode of Smackdown, she was defeated by Brooke after being distracted by Emma, and once again repeating the event on the May 16 episode of Raw. On June 19 at Money In The Bank, Lynch and Natalya were defeated by Brooke and Charlotte. After the match, Lynch was attacked by Natalya, who turned villainous in the process. Followed by multiple continuous attacks between both females, it was announced that they would face off on July 24 at Battleground. At the event, she was defeated by Natalya. After being drafted to SmackDown as part of the 2016 WWE draft which took place on July 19, Lynch made her first appearance for the brand on July 26, where she defeated Natalya before being confronted by the brand's other female talents. On the August 16 episode of SmackDown, Lynch teamed with Carmella in a successful victory against Natalya and Alexa Bliss, after a distraction provided by Eva Marie and Naomi. One day later, a six-woman tag team match was announced for SummerSlam between Lynch, Carmella, and Naomi against Natalya, Bliss, and Marie, but following Eva Marie's suspension on August 18, her place was taken by the returning Nikki Bella, and Lynch's team would ultimately lose the match at the pay-per-view. At Backlash, on September 11, Lynch won a six-pack elimination challenge, lastly by eliminating Carmella, to become the inaugural WWE SmackDown Women's Champion, marking her first title victory in WWE. Lynch's first title defence against Alexa Bliss was scheduled for the No Mercy pay-per-view, but the match was postponed due to Lynch suffering a legitimate out-of-ring injury. The match was rescheduled for the November 8 episode of SmackDown. Lynch successfully defended the title against Bliss, albeit in controversial fashion (the referee did not see Bliss' foot on the rope when she submitted to the Dis-arm-her). The two were then announced to team together as part of Team SmackDown at Survivor Series on November 20, 2016. At Survivor Series, Lynch was the last to be eliminated from Team SmackDown in what would be a loss for the team. At the TLC pay-per-view, Lynch defended her championship against Alexa Bliss in a Tables Match, which Bliss won. On the 13 December edition of SmackDown Live, Bliss was scheduled to have a match with a local athlete, but Bliss attacked her opponent before it got underway. Lynch then came out to challenge Bliss to a title match. When Bliss attempted to get out of facing her, Shane McMahon ordered her to compete with the title on the line. Lynch then defeated Bliss after Bliss got herself counted out, after feigning a knee injury. However, Bliss remained the champion. Lynch donned a mask and was Bliss' surprise opponent in a non-title match on the 20 December edition of SmackDown. Lynch used the name "La Luchadora" and made Bliss submit. Lynch then unmasked herself after the match. Their title rematch took place the next week, which Lynch lost after a distraction and attack by a mysterious villainess wearing the "La Luchadora" costume. Lynch defeated La Luchadora on January 3, but two weeks later, La Luchadora interfered on Bliss' behalf in a steel cage title match, and after the match, Lynch unmasked La Luchadora and revealed her as the evil Mickie James. Extreme Links Category:Irish wrestler Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Current Superstar Category:Managers Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:SmackDown Women's Champions Category:Raw Women's Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners